


Backseat Bliss

by Ginger375



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Fooling Around, Making Out, Making up for lost time, Mild Smut, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm, Outercourse, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Time, backseat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger375/pseuds/Ginger375
Summary: Post-series. Among all the other things she never experienced thanks to her powers, Rogue has never fooled around in a backseat. She aims to change that. Fluffy smut.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Kudos: 24





	Backseat Bliss

Rogue’s face was red.

She had never been kicked out of the movies before. And yet, here she was, being escorted out by an usher who looked like he was in middle school, while all the other patrons in the lobby watched.

Her boyfriend didn’t share her embarrassment.

“You said you never made out in the back row of a movie theatre,” Remy shrugged. “Seemed like a good time to try it out. Didn’t know it was so frowned upon.”

Rogue stifled a giggle as she thought back to the feeling of Remy’s teeth lightly scraping her neck. She may have gotten a little...vocal, which led to a flashlight in her face and the aforementioned kid asking them to leave.

Wasn’t that great of a movie anyway.

Remy tugged her along as they left the theatre and strolled down the sidewalk. She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into him.

“Well that was a bust,” she said. “What do ya wanna do now?”

He draped his arm around her shoulder. “Dunno. We could go find someplace else to get kicked out of, if you like?”

“Oh gawd, no, that was enough for one night,” she said as they approached the vehicle. Remy laughed as he let her go to get into the driver’s seat. 

“Who said you were driving?” She mock-demanded, hands on her hips. 

“Seein’ as it was technically you who got us kicked out, think that gives me driving privileges,” he said with a grin, knowing he’d get a rise out of her. 

“It’s like you want me to drop you off a skyscraper,” she noted as she climbed into the passenger seat.

“You’d catch me before I hit the ground, I ain’t worried.”

Rogue shook her head. He was right, lucky for him.

She watched his face as he drove, for once thankful they’d borrowed one of the mansion’s vehicles instead of taking his motorcycle. His strong jawline, those gorgeous eyes, the way his hair fell over his face...

Okay, so maybe the movie theatre make out affected her more than she thought.

“What say we go to the lookout point?”

“Not ready to go home yet?” He asked.

“Maybe we could pick up where we left off in the theatre?” 

He arched an eyebrow. “You wanna steam up the windows in the backseat? Sounds like fun.”

Rogue looked at her hands. “Yet another thing I wasn’t ever able to do as a teenager. Why not now?”

Remy grinned. “You are somethin’, you know that?”

“Somethin’ good, I hope?”

He reached for her hand and brought it to his mouth for a small kiss. “The best,” he assured her.

Rogue blushed, both at the compliment and from embarrassment. She then felt a wave of adoration wash over her; He was projecting his feelings for her. 

“You don’t have to do that,” she squeezed his hand back.

“I know, just wanna remind you every once in a while,” he glanced over at her and gave her a wink.

They sat in companionable silence as they drove to the lookout point. Upon their arrival, they discovered they were the only couple parking that night, which made Rogue feel marginally better. At least there’d be no kids to interrupt them.

“So, this is parking,” Rogue said, staring out at the lights of Bayville below them. The view was nice, but that’s not what piqued her interest.

“Well, this is part of it,” Remy said, undoing his seatbelt. “Sittin’ awkwardly, waitin’ for the other person to make the first move.”

She turned in her seat and leaned over the center console, reaching for and caressing his thigh. “This work for a first move?”

Remy covered her hand with his. “Better than the old ‘yawn, stretch, and arm around you’ shtick.”

Rogue laughed. “You’re such a dork and no one even knows it.”

He reached over to caress her neck and bring her closer to him. “Only you get to know that,” he said, then kissed her.

The kiss started off slow, unhurried, as Rogue tried to get as close to Remy as the front seat configuration would allow. He slid his hands to her sides, just brushing the underside of her breasts. She gave a little gasp, and returned his kiss with more urgency.

_So responsive_ , he thought idly as slowly stroked his thumb over the hard peak of her nipple, knowing how much she enjoyed the sensation.

He was rewarded with another gasp against his mouth, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in and massage hers.

Rogue turned her head to deepen the kiss even further, her breathing getting heavy as she tried to get closer to Remy. However, her efforts were futile, as the console was in her way.

Front seats were not designed for making out. 

He pulled away, sensing her frustration. Her eyes were almost glowing with desire, face flushed and chest heaving. Sometimes empathic abilities weren’t a bad thing.

“And this is the part,” Remy said breathlessly, “where one suggests movin’ to the backseat.”

Rogue smirked. “I feel like there’s a stick shift joke here somewhere.”

“Now who’s the dork?” He said, as he climbed over the console and into the back. “Meet ya there!”

Rogue rolled her eyes and was about to open the door when she stopped herself. Fuck it, this whole endeavour was about being dorky, so over she went to the backseat. 

She found Remy lounging in the corner, giving her a smouldering look as he watched her make her way over the seat. Far more room back here, far easier to access certain… areas.

As soon as she was situated, he reached for her and resumed their kiss. Rogue responded eagerly, sliding her hands up his back and lightly drawing her nails down. The shudder he gave caused her to smile against his mouth.

“Wicked woman,” he murmured. “Like it.”

“Mmmm, know you do,” she said, kissing her way to his neck and finding the spot she knew drove him wild. He didn’t even try to hold back his moan; Rogue loved how vocal he was when they fooled around, and he knew it.

“How far you wanna take this, _chere_?” Feeling he ought to ask before they went much further. 

“Why? Not enjoying yourself?” She asked before sliding her hand down the front of his jeans, feeling how hard he was already. “Seems like ya are.”

“Oh you know I am,” he said, as he pulled her onto his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. He kissed her softly just below her ear. The shiver of pleasure that ran down her spine caused her to let out a breathy moan. “Just wanna be sure, is all,” he said against her neck.

Rogue gently pulled his head from her neck so she could kiss him properly, which he happily obliged. She ran her fingers through his hair at the base of his skull, while he pulled her closer and slid his hands up her sides.

“As far as-“ she gasped again as he lightly pinched her nipple. “As far as we can…”

“Think we can manage that,” he said as he kissed his way down to her chest, finding the stiff peak through her top. He worked it with his teeth, while stroking the other with his thumb.

Rogue tossed her head back, feeling liquid heat pool low in her belly. “Mmmm, Remy...” she moaned.

“ _Oui_ , _mon_ _coeur_?” He purred into her ear. She loved it when his honey bourbon voice slipped back into French. He slid his hand up her thigh, to the edge of her skirt that had ridden up. “S’okay, _chere_ , I know what you want.”

His hand slid up to the juncture between her legs, feeling her heat beneath her damp panties. He moved the lacy garment to the side and rubbed his fingers against her slick folds. Finding her wet for him never failed to make him even harder.

She jolted at his touch, rocking her hips against his hand. She nearly levitated when his thumb found her nub and alternated between light stroking and hard rubbing.

“Fuck, Remy…” she moaned quietly.

“Soon, _chere_ , soon,” he chuckled, enjoying the sounds she made as she rode his hand. Nimble fingers weren’t just for thieving.

Rogue reached down between them to undo his jeans. He gasped when her hand stroked him through the material of his boxer briefs.

“I want ta...with you...together,” Rogue whispered to him.

Remy slid his hands to her rear and pulled her flush against him, the hard arch of his arousal against the soft heat of hers. She rolled her hips and gasped at the friction.

_“Oui, à la fois_ ,” he whispered back, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. 

He felt the faint tug of her powers trying to latch on to his psyche, causing him to pull away briefly. Just enough of him bled into her, heightening her arousal with his own. He moved his hands from under her shirt to over it, and rested his head on her covered shoulder, just in case.

They rocked against each other, holding tight as moans of pleasure filled the backseat and the windows fogged up.

“Remy...I’m...I’m gonna…” she gasped.

“Let go, _chere_ …I got you,” he murmured back, waiting for her to climax before he let himself go. He was a gentleman, after all.

Rogue ground into him once more before she threw her head back in a near silent scream, her body shuddering as her release finally washed over her.

The sight of her in ecstasy was enough to send him over the edge after her. He groaned into her shoulder as his whole body shook.

“Oh my gawd,” Rogue let her body go limp and draped her arms around him.

Remy let out a low chuckle as he drew lazy patterns on her back with his hands and pressed a kiss to her temple. “You’re incredible, you know that?”

She kissed his cheek, then his lips. “Same goes,” she smiled, resting her forehead against his.

They basked in their afterglow for a few moments before untangling and putting themselves to rights. Both opted to get back in the front the more conventional way, as limbs were feeling like jelly.

As they made their way back to the mansion, Remy reached for Rogue’s hand once again. 

“Any other endeavours you wanna knock off your bucket list?” He asked as he twined his fingers around hers.

A wicked smile crossed Rogue’s face. “Ever thought about doing it in the Danger Room?”

-End-   
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at something slightly smutty...but not the last. As always, check my profile to see where this story falls in the timeline.


End file.
